


Silently, on the beach shore

by Mirror_Face



Series: Thinking about coping [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant(?), Character study(?), Introspection, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Hajime waits for everyone to wake up.Silently, in the quiet space between everything.
Series: Thinking about coping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671736
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Silently, on the beach shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflower_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/gifts).



Hajime opened his eyes to darkness, only the dim moon and stars staring back at him dully. Sand shuffled uncomfortably underneath him, and his limbs were aching badly. His skin was raw and red.

Waves crashed silently onto the beach shore.

He must’ve fallen asleep.

Despite the fact that Hajime was currently wearing a jacket, he shivered in the cold night air. A rush of wind reminded him of the goosebumps lining his covered arms and legs, crawling up his neck. What a real thing to feel. What a…

Hajime gripped a handful of sand and watched it fall in the increasing darkness. Grains stuck inside his nail. Uncomfortable but real.

He glanced out further down the beach, to the left. He could see the large (looming, it seemed), out of place building clinging to the sandy remains of the beach shore. Ocean waves coming in, pushing out. 

When were they going to wake up?

He’d been the only one, despite the four other survivors that had walked out of the simulation with him. Hand in hand, arm through arm.

They (Makoto, Byakuya, and Kyoko) had said that Hajime had to only wait a small while before his fellow survivors woke up. They had to live through dreams, they’d said. It won’t take very long.

And so far, it hadn’t. Hajime had only been ‘awake’ for around two days. Two agonizingly lonely days.

He hated the waiting. Alone with his own thoughts, his own missing memories. He just wanted to see his friends again.

Maybe when everyone woke up, they could all come to the beach together, Hajime thought to himself (trying and trying and trying to distract himself from the suffocating feeling of loneliness playing on his heart). He chuckled silently (yet sadly) to himself, just imagining the scene. They’d all be swimming in the ocean, playing in the sand, laughing with each other.

It’d happen, he knew. It would just take a while. It would take only a few more agonizing moments of isolation. He could handle it, that was the truth.

And Hajime drifted back off to sleep, waves crashing silently on the beach shore.

  
  


And a month or two later, fourteen more people were on the beach (all happy, sad, traumatized, joyful) playing in the sand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gifted to sunflower_8 because their stuff inspires waaaaaay too much of my work for me to not give something back.
> 
> (sorry if that sentence sounded incoherent, I'm super tired right now)


End file.
